


Futile Devices無用之物

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲結局之後的事，磨合期中的兄弟▲參考歌曲:Sufjan Stevens - Futile Deviceshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MpKP9b_NJQ聽到之後覺得這首很兄弟，所以就寫了





	Futile Devices無用之物

      振文最近多了個新的興趣，半夜他會打開電腦，從音樂播放軟體的側欄偷窺哥哥又聽了什麼歌。自從發現可以看到好友正在聽什麼歌之後，振文就建立了一個播放清單，清單名就直接設為「哥哥」，把哥哥聽過的所有歌曲放到裡面。

  
　　他一下就找出振武聽歌的規律，睡不著的夜晚他會聽鋼琴曲，熬夜讀書時會聽EDM，打遊戲的時候會聽熱血嘶吼的搖滾。

  
　　然而在某些夜晚，通常是振文悄悄到哥哥房裡尋求慰藉和溫暖的晚上，他回房之後，單獨就寢的振武會重複的聽某首歌。

_But you are life I needed all along_

_I think of you as my brother_

_Although that sounds dumb_

 

　　振文在黑暗裡挫敗的盯著螢幕，按下播放鍵讓這首歌再次循環。哥哥的音樂品味一向不錯，但振文就是不喜歡歌詞裡的那句：「I think of you as my brother.」

  
　　靠，什麼叫做把你當兄弟？歌詞自己都吐槽了，這真的聽起來很蠢，還很不負責任。

  
　　雖然他們約定好，讓一切由時間解決，但會聽著這首歌入睡，是不是振武想藉此提醒自己，別做出踰矩之事，最好是連想都不要想？

  
　　但剛才在哥哥床上，那些試探的碰觸和親吻都並非虛假。振武會寵溺的從後面抱著他，一路從耳尖、鬢角、臉頰，最後吻上他微揚的嘴角。這些時刻振文願意去相信，哥哥對他也不只是兄弟的喜歡，而是更深沉、更帶有慾望的愛。

  
　　他很想要相信。

  
　　※※※

  
　　兄弟倆中午練完球，一樣並肩走向公車站。不過今天的振文有些反常，他從早就開始若有似無的躲著振武。振武和他搭話，也只會用裝出來的笑容勉強搪塞哥哥。

  
　　這傢伙是深怕全世界都不知道他有心事嗎……

 

　　身為一個愛護弟弟的好兄長，振武怎麼會不知道弟弟又在鬧彆扭，但明明昨天晚上弟弟還趴在他胸口親他，今天怎麼就變臉了呢？

  
　　振武左思右想，決定先把錯都歸咎於青少年的叛逆期。他看著堅持自己揹背包的弟弟走在前面，矮了他一截的身影在灰黑天控的映襯下，輕得好像一不注意就會被人潮衝走。振武把背包拉好，快步走上前去緊緊牽住弟弟的手，不理會振文的抗議：「你幹嘛啦！」

  
　　振武把弟弟拉的更近：「要下雨了，快點回家吧。」

  
　　在抵達家門前還是下雨了，振武用書包擋著頭，讓用哥哥外套遮雨的振文先進去。振文身上依然乾爽，相較於弟弟，振武就狼狽多了，小小的書包根本無力抵抗傾瀉而下的雷陣雨，夏季的襯衫吸了水，在他的肩背上半透出稜線分明的肌肉輪廓。

  
　　振武換衣服的時候，振文絕對臉紅了，但下一秒振文就光速逃進房間，「碰」的一聲帶上房門，叫弟弟來吃飯只得到一句賭氣的：「我不餓！」

  
　　他試著轉動了下門把，才發現這小子還把門鎖起來，不讓他進去。振武只好匆匆扒完飯，幫弟弟削了盤水果，一面希望這次自己哄得住他。

　　振武端著水果站在反鎖的門外，馬上就聽到輕柔但憂鬱的吉他聲，融在窗外的雨聲裡。那個跟自己搞叛逆的弟弟吉他還是振武手把手教的，這小子有沒有搞錯啊！

  
　　不過振文的確彈得很好，振武本來要敲門的手停在空中，遲疑的放了下來，最後他選擇靠在門板上，聆聽振文撥弄著吉他。就算不想要被傾聽，但振武會一直當他忠實的聽眾。

  
　　振文彈的曲子從零碎的流行樂片段，到他前幾天一直聽的那首歌。他聽到旋律時愣了一下，但並不意外振文會知道他在聽什麼，振文總是追逐著他的腳步，連聽歌都想和自己一模一樣，他這有點呆的弟弟大概沒想到他也會去注意弟弟在聽什麼音樂吧。

  
　　振文的反常終於有了解釋，他到底還是心思細膩敏感的孩子，愛多想的他大概是以為這首是歌在暗示著些什麼，因此旋律才帶著點淡灰色的憂傷。  
　　弦聲稍歇，振武抓緊機會敲門，得到不情不願的開鎖聲，和一聲悶悶的「進來」。

  
　　他推門，進入弟弟的小世界，房裡沒開燈，他花了點時間才適應昏暗的光線。振文站在牆角卸下吉他，「我就說了我不餓。」

  
　　振武沒念他，只是把手上那盤水果放在振文桌上。「沒關係，餓了再跟我說，我幫你熱飯菜。」

  
　　「哥，」振文垂著頭，聲音細微得都快被外頭開始嘈雜的雨聲蓋過，「幹嘛要對我這麼好？」

  
　　「因為你是我弟，我是你哥。」

  
　　「廢話！」

  
　　「這不是同情或者罪惡感，我只是想對你好，不需要理由。」

  
　　「你是不是還只把我當成弟弟而已？」

  
　　「王振文！」振武焦急的呼喚弟弟的名字，但又怕嚇到他，趕緊放柔語調，「你不要胡思亂想！」

  
　　「可是這首歌，你一直在聽的……」

  
　　「我把你當弟弟，但不只是這樣。」振武像是想不到要說什麼般，懊惱的咬緊下唇，「我不只想把你當弟弟，我只是不知道要怎麼定義你在我心裡的位置，我——」

  
　　話還沒講完，振文就猛然一扭身，撲上來抱住了哥哥。

  
　　「哎唷，又塞乃，好啦好啦，不要哭，我在這，沒事的。」振武看到弟弟泫然欲泣的雙眼，那雙靈動的眸子盛著的淚水都快溢出來了。他心疼的摟住弟弟，摸摸他的頭哄著他。

  
　　「你每次都這樣講，然後你明明也知道這樣講我又會哭。」哽咽的反駁藏在哥哥肩窩，明明都哭了還嘴硬的樣子讓振武哭笑不得。

  
　　「你個笨蛋，這麼多句歌詞，你就只注意不是重點的那句。」

  
　　「……不然重點是什麼？」

  
　　對於振文的疑問，振武沒直接回答，只是寵溺的幫振武擦乾淚，拉著弟弟在床緣坐下。「坐過來吧。」

  
　　振文低著頭踱步到哥哥身旁坐下，振武離他好近好近，近到他們手臂上的汗毛細細相觸，給振文的神經帶來一陣細微而溫柔的顫動。

  
　　振武拿過振武的手機，幫他戴上一邊的耳機，隨著哥哥的指尖擦過耳垂，振文感覺自己的耳朵湧進溫熱的血液，一定脹的發紅了吧。

  
　　但查覺到的振武什麼都沒說，也沒像之前振文逃避時，迫使弟弟看向自己。王振武用手機開始播放歌曲，戴著另一邊的耳機，覆上弟弟緊握著的手。兄弟倆肩併著肩看向陰雨的窗外，窗外的午後雷陣雨下得越加猖狂，幸好有溫柔的絃聲和彼此的體溫包裹著他們，隔絕外頭的溼冷和陰沉天空，在昏暗的房間裡感受對方的存在，彷若無垠宇宙只有彼此。

  
　　 _And I would say I love you_ 　　 我會說我愛你  
　　 _But saying it out loud is hard_ 　　但大聲宣告太困難  
　　 _So I won't say it at all_ 　　            所以我一個字也不會說

  
　　雖然振文戴著耳機，聽不見外界的聲音，但卻能從哥哥身上的低沈震動中感覺到振武開始跟著旋律哼起歌。他遲疑著，慢慢靠在振武肩上，聽著他低音鼓般的心跳和著模糊的歌聲從胸廓中傳來。然後振文翻開掌心，和哥哥十指交扣。

  
　　這時，再也不需要多講什麼了。

  
　　 _And words are futile devices._

  
　　因為話語都只是無用之物。  
  
——《Futile Devices無用之物》完


End file.
